coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Coaster Wiki
250px-Mickey's_Fun_wheel.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|linktext=Welcome to the Coaster Wiki! Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|You Only Live Once!|link=Full Throttle|linktext=Six Flags Magic Mountain opens Full Throttle on June 22! ridethewaves.jpg|Ride the Waves|linktext=Coast Rider made a splash at Knott's Berry Farm on May 25! Welcome to the Coaster Wiki Coaster Wikia was founded by Beemerboyz803 on March 9, 2013. The Wikia has articles and edits in just 3 months! This Wikia will surely continue to succeed! Latest News *After several months of construction, Cedar Point's newest winged coaster, GateKeeper, opened to the public on May 11, 2013! *Six Flags Magic Mountain ceremoniously opened their 18th coaster, Full Throttle, on June 22, 2013. *Knott's Berry Farm's newest Boardwalk-style coaster, Coast Rider, opened its doors on May 25, 2013. *Disneyland Resort's Big Thunder Mountain Railroad has been shut down for repairs until Halloween 2013. Formula Rossa vs. Kingda Ka Kingda Ka Formula Rossa Coaster of the Week Coaster Wikia is proud to announce its nineteenth Coaster of the Week: Busch Gardens Williamsburg's Verbolten. The attraction is one of the newest at the park, and is the second roller coaster from Busch Gardens Williamsburg to win the title of Coaster of the Week, after Griffon. The roller coaster is a parody on the German word "verboten". This attraction truly deserves the title. Congratulations to Busch Gardens Williamsburg on their second win, and congratulations to Verbolten! Top 10 list:Coaster of the Week If you are an admin on the Wikia, feel free to edit the list at the link posted above. Non-users and non-admins are not allowed to edit the list, but can feel free to send suggestions on any admin's message wall. In the future, we will allow users to vote for the Coaster of the Week, but until this Wikia becomes popular, the admins will decide the Coaster of the Week. This Week's Top Ten Coaster of the Week Records *The first ever Coaster of the Week was California Screamin' at Disney California Adventure Park. *The first closed coaster on the list was the Big Bad Wolf at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. *The first wooden coaster to be Coaster of the Week was Outlaw Run at Silver Dollar City. *The first floorless Coaster of the Week was SheiKra at Busch Gardens Tampa Bay. **Coincidentally, its sister coaster, Griffon, at the Williamsburg park, was selected four weeks later. *The first roller coaster to be Coaster of the Week while on construction was Full Throttle at Six Flags Magic Mountain. The attraction made the Top Ten two months before opening on June 22, 2013. **Also, the coaster is the first to hold the #1 spot for two weeks in a row. *The first theme park to have their coasters on the list multiple times is Six Flags Magic Mountain. So far, four of their outstanding coasters have peaked at #1. *The first roller coaster to be on the list within one month of opening was Coast Rider at Knott's Berry Farm, which took #4 one week after opening on May 25, 2013. **It was also the first coaster within a month of opening day to be listed at #1, on the week of June 23, 2013 - June 29, 2013. *The first roller coaster to hold to #1 spot for more than a month was Iron Rattler from Six Flags Fiesta Texas, who held the title when the Wikia went idle from mid-July 2013 to early-August 2013. Latest activity Featured Coaster Verbolten Congratulations to Busch Gardens Williamsburg's Verbolten, Coaster Wikia's 19th Coaster of the Week! The attraction, opened in May 2012, replaces Busch Gardens Williamsburg's famed Big Bad Wolf suspended coaster, in which Verbolten pays homage to in several ways. Verbolten is themed after German's network of highways, the Autobahn, and its vehicles are themed as cars driving through the Black Forest. The trains enters an event building, which features three dramatic scenes, one of which features elements from the Big Bad Wolf. Congratulations, Verbolten, for winning the title of COTW, and congratulations to Busch Gardens Williamsburg for its second Coaster of the Week! New Coaster on the Block Full Throttle ''' Full Throttle is a launched steel coaster at Six Flags Magic Mountain. The coaster joined Magic Mountain's other 16 operating coasters. The attraction has been planned since the 2011 closure of the Magic Mountain's beloved log flume, Log Jammer, which closed after the Halloween celebration. After Log Jammer was fully demolished, the park leaked plans to the Los Angeles Times. Finally, the ride's name was trademarked on April 4, 2012, and the ride was announced to the general public on August 30, 2012. Construction quickly began on the ride and was finished April 12, 2013. Six Flags announced via Twitter that the attraction, which boasts two unprecedented launches, two inversions, a 160-foot top hat/loop, and an unexpected backwards launch, which opened to the general public with Goldrusher (closed for ride's construction) on June 22, 2013. Gone But Not Forgotten '''Mulholland Madness Mulholland Madness was a Wild Mouse coaster that opened with Disney's California Adventure on February 8, 2001. The ride was themed after the busy Mulholland Avenue in Hollywood. As part of Disney's $1 billion expansion, Mulholland Madness was closed down, and announced to be themed after the classic Disney character, Goofy, and the short "Goofy's Glider". The rethemed Mulholland Madness, now known as Goofy's Sky School (also Goofy's Sky Skool), opened on July 1, 2011. Several parts of Mulholland Madness are still visible on Goofy's (cars, track, station, queue, etc.). Though we can't see it physically, it'll always be in our hearts. It will always be gone, but for true fans, it's just gone, not forgotten. Category:Browse